DAELO COUPLE
by KekeMato2560
Summary: B.A.P Fanfiction / No Summary / Ada pengumuman di dalamnya silahkan dibaca RnR Please?


**DAELO**

**.**

**Pair :**

**- Jung Daehyun**

**- Choi Junhong**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**- Friendship**

**- Humor (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**Rated :**

**K+  
**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO**

**.**

**.**

"Junhong-ah, kau liat ponselku atau tidak?" Daehyun berteriak cukup kencang dari dalam kamarnya, suasana tenang dorm mulai terusik dengan suara-suara teriakan seorang pria dengan dialek busannya yang cukup kental.

Junhong yang sedang asik menonton televisi menoleh keasal suara. "Tidak hyung" Ia balas berteriak dan setelah itu kembali fokus menonton televisi. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan kebisingan yang dibuat Daehyun.

Daehyun keluar kamar dengan tampang super kusut. dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri. "Kau benar-benar tidak melihat ponselku Junhong-ah?"

"Tidak. Mungkin hyung meninggalkannya dimobil" Junhong tetap fokus menatap televisi, sesekali matanya melirik kearah samping, memastikan bahwa hyung kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

Lama mereka terdiam. Yang terdengar hanya suara-suara yang keluar dari televisi. Daehyun menghela nafas, ia mulai merasa bosan dengan suasana yang sangat hening, acara ditelevisi tidak membuatnya tertarik sedikit pun, ponselnya juga menghilang entah kemana. "Junhong-ah, pinjam ponselmu ya?"

Junhong menggeleng. Ia memegang erat ponselnya, menyembunyikan benda kotak itu didalam pelukannya. "Tidak mau!"

"Astaga kau itu pelit sekali! Pinjam sebentar Junhong" Daehyun mendekati Junhong, mengulurkan tangannya berniat merebut ponsel milik member termuda itu.

Junhong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Daehyun sengit."Tidak tidak tidak! Terakhir kali hyung meminjam ponselku, hyung malah menghapus semua data yang ada!"

"Itukan tidak sengaja Junhong! Ayolah kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Daehyun mulai memasang wajah memelas andalannya, biasanya hal ini akan berhasil jika ia mempraktekannya didepan member yang lain. Namun sepertinya Junhong adalah pengecualian.

"Hyung wajahmu mengerikan!" Cibir Junhong.

Daehyun merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Junhong yang sangat jujur itu. "Yah!"

Tanpa sadar Daehyun berteriak cukup kencang. Membuat Junhong terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Daehyun yang mulai menyadari kesalahannya mulai salah tingkah. "Hng.. Aku ti-"

Junhong melempar ponselnya tepat pada wajah Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun mengerang sakit. "Kenapa melempar kewajahku?!"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Junhong balas berteriak, dengan gerakan tidak sabar ia menukar channel televisi. "Kalau tidak mau dipakai lebih baik kembalikan saja hyung"

Daehyun mendengus. Tangannya mulai mengutak-atik ponsel milik Junhong. "Kau mengganti kata sandinya Junhong?" Tanya Daehyun. Dahinya merengut saat kata sandi yang ia tahu sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Ya. Ku ganti saat kau SENGAJA -ehem- tidak SENGAJA menghapus Semua data yang ada diponselku" Junhong memutar bola matanya saat menyebutkan kata 'tidak sengaja'.

"Beritahu aku kata sandinya!"

"Daehyun babo"

"MWO?! Aku kan minta kata sandinya, kenapa kau malah mengataiku?" Daehyun mendelik kesal kearah Junhong. Hey! Dia itu pintar -kata ibunya- seenaknya saja mengatai dirinya bodoh.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Junhong memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu kata sandinya hyung! Aku tidak mengataimu"

"H-Hah?" Daehyun memasang wajah tidak percaya. Apa Junhong sedang bercanda? Kata sandi macam apa itu!

"Tsk! Kalau tidak percaya coba saja kata sandi itu. Lagi pula kata sandinya jadi sulit ditebak" Junhong terkikik pelan melihat wajah Daehyun yang bertambah kusut.

Daehyun yang memang sudah lelah berdebat dengan Junhong mulai mencoba kata sandinya dan terbuka! Astaga.. Daehyun mulai sibuk menggerutu, menyumpahi Junhong dengan sumpah serapah yang bermacam-macam.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mari-menyumpahi-Junhong Daehyun membuka list lagu dan mencari-cari lagu favoritnya. "Choi Junhong, kau simpan dimana lagu favorit ku?"

"List favorit hyung"

Daehyun langsung membuka list favorite, ada tujuh lagu disana. "Kau tidak memasukkan laguku?"

"Disana ada lagu terbaru kita hyung" Jawab Junhong santai. Ia menguap cukup lebar karna mulai merasa kantuk. Kepalanya menyender kesandaran sofa.

"Maksudku laguku. Atau kau simpan dilist yang lain?" Daehyun bertanya penuh harap. Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junhong.

Junhong yang merasa dipandangi mulai menoleh. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Kau kan belum punya lagu solo hyung.."

"Oh ayolah! Aku sering mengcover lagu penyanyi lain. Atau.. Kau tidak memasukkan ke list pribadi ya?" Tanya Daehyun mulai memelas. Ia merapatkan duduknya pada Junhong, membuat pria jangkung disampingnya menendang kaki Daehyun cukup kencang.

"Jangan dekat-dekat ish!" Tanpa Daehyun ketahui, jantung Junhong tadi sempat akan melompat keluar. Untung saja Junhong memiliki pengendalian diri yang bagus. Kalau tidak ia bisa pingsan ditempat tadi.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau tidak punya laguku satupun?!" Daehyun mulai berteriak frustasi.

Dengan polos Junhong menggeleng. Membuat Daehyun hampir menangis seketika. "Kau tega sekali Junhong-ah.. Masa lagu hyungmu saja kau tidak punya"

"Kau itu kenapa sih hyung! Apa kau lupa? Semua lagu yang ku punya kau hapus! Dan aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk mendownload ulang, termasuk lagumu itu!" Ucap Junhong sengit. Ia jadi kesal sendiri mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh.. Bahkan kau tidak mau meluangkan waktu untuk mendownload laguku. Astaga aku jadi ingin menangis" Ucap Daehyun mendramatisir keadaan.

Mendengar ucapan Daehyun yang sangat menggelikan, membuat Junhong langsung melempar bantal sofa kepada Daehyun. "Lagi pula aku tidak usah menyimpan lagumu itu"

Daehyun menatap Junhong bingung. "Kau tidak mau mendengar suara merduku yang sangat indah itu?"

PLAK

"YA! Kenapa memukul kepalaku?!" Daehyun membentak Junhong dengan kesal. Matanya yang sipit melotot kearah Junhong.

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan lagumu kalau aku bisa mendengar secara langsung setiap saat? Hais" Junhong menyilangkan tangannya didada sambil menatap Daehyun bosan. Tangannya mengambil remot dan mematikan televisi. "Kau kan bisa menyanyikan lagu untukku kapan saja hyung.."

Daehyun terdiam. Ia mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Junhong. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai tersenyum sangat lebar. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi Junhong, membuat sang pemilik pipi menjerit kesakitan. Tapi siapa perduli? Ia sedang senang sekarang!

"Junhong-ah aku akan menyanyikan lagu apa saja yang kau mau~ setiap hari, kalau perlu setiap saat!"

Junhong membeku ditempat saat merasakan bibir tebal milik Daehyun mendarat dengan mulus dipipinya. Hanya sekilas. Tapi mampu membuat jantung Junhong berdetak sangat cepat.

"Aku menyanyangimu Junhong!" Ucap Daehyun semangat. Ia mengandeng lengan Junhong dan menyeretnya keluar dorm. "Ayo kita ke tempat karaoke! Aku akan menyanyikan semua lagu favoritmu!"

Sedangkan Junhong hanya pasrah. Semburat merah yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya membuat kadar manis pria tinggi itu bertambah. Aigoo.. Bisa malu dia kalau Daehyun melihat wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

Apa ini bisa disebut fanfict? hahahaha xD ini sudah dibuat sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. dari pada bulukan di folder mending di update kan?

Awalnya saya ingin mengupdate di wordpress, tapi entah kenapa saya selalu gagal login T_T

Untuk yang suka baca ff B.A.P, berkunjung kesini yuk :

bapyaoifanfiction . wordpress . com (Hilangkan tanda spasi)

disana banyaaakkk ff B.A.P lhoo ^^

Akhir kata,

**Review Please? ^^**


End file.
